Prophecy Of Twins
by Nightscarlett
Summary: This story is about twin girls named Tora and Rin, a demon and a human who must reverse the curse that's been placed, with the help of their friends ((Sorry not good at summaries)) Rating may change


Alright, thank you for choosing to read my story! I hope you like it. I do not own Inuyasha, though I'd be pretty cool if I did!

Please give me feedback about how it goes, I'm just kinda winging it haha. This idea just kinda popped into my brain at midnight so I'm not very sure if it'll be any good, well let me know.

I know this might not be what most people will look for but I was trying to think of something no one else has done ~ Something unique

Well I'll do my best

Just letting you know Tora looks like Rin except she has blue eyes, and all this has happened after the final battle with Naraku it has been around 5 years. They're also 16 at the time.

 _Thinking_

 _ **Flashback/Dream**_

 **Inner Demon**

((Me))

* * *

Prophecy Of Twins - Old Friends

I sigh tiredly as I prowl through the forest trying to get the scent of an animal that Choko and I could possibly have for dinner. I am guessing that lack of prey is because the winter weather is coming, but still there should at least be a doe near by. I get up slowly and start walking back to camp, there is no point in me continuing the search I've been out here for an hour and nothing.

I walked back into camp looking down because I had no food for us _I feel like such a failure_ I think to myself as Choko finally notices my return "Oh Tora I was beginning to worry about you" She says running up to me and giving me a hug "B-but Choko I couldn't get us any food" I say not looking into her eyes, but she just laughs "Why are you laughing?" I inquire looking at her from the corner of my eye "My dear as long as you're safe you have nothing to be sorry for, we may not have any fresh food but we do have a little bit of left overs left" She said smiling at me with that smile that can light up a room, I just had to smile back at her.

We ate a little bit of our food supply, myself giving most of mine to Choko, and we headed off to bed. I stay up keeping watch around out camp double checking for demons nearby, demons don't need things such as sleep and food like humans but since I am only 16 summers I have yet to come into that, just like I'm still growing like a human. _Okay I don't sense any demons nearby that would be strong enough to fight a demon and a priestess_ I nod to myself and head back to camp to sleep.

 ** _*~*~ FLASHBACK/DREAM ~*~*_**

 ** _"Mommy" My 7 year old self yelled as best as I could with all the smoke in the air, I heard coughing come from behind me so I ran towards it "Mommy? Daddy?" I cry as I see their bodies on the ground, pools of blood surrounding them "To-ora" I hear my father say "Whe-where is R-rin" Mommy coughed out "I d-don't know we go-got separated" I cried as I saw the life draining from their face "My d-dear you n-need to find her.." Daddy got out before he went into a coughing fit "Get out of he-here and find th-the Priestess Choko, She will k-know what to do..." Mother said so quietly that if I wasn't a demon I may not have heard her "Mommy?" I cried shaking her "Daddy" I cried harder as neither would answer me, I started coughing again and I started to crawl out of the burning building, I wiped my tears but more kept falling as I finally reached the only exit I could find. I ran out of the the building and never looked back, fearing I might go back._**

 ** _*~*~ End ~*~*_**

I wake up with a start, sweat streaming down my body. I look over the trees to see that it is almost dawn, I stand up and walk over to Choko "Choko" I say shaking her a bit "Choko" I say again, she rolls over and mumbles something I couldn't understand "CHOKO" I yell, laughing as she jumps up into a fighting stance "What, whats going on, are you in trouble" She says looking down at me with wide eyes "Haha no no I was just trying to wake you up" I say standing up "It's time to pack up" I say walking towards my sleeping bag.

"You all ready?" Choko asked me as I walk up beside her, I nod and we begin on our way. "Where are we going Choko" I ask looking towards the horizon "Well I was hoping to go see an old friend of mine" She says smiling slightly as if remember good memories "Oh I see, how are if the walk from where we are?" I wonder "Uhhh I should be.. Umm well if we keep on in this direction..." She laughs slowly scratching the back of her head "You don't remember where you're going do you" I sigh shaking my head "Sometimes I wonder how you're older then me.." I see her pout out of the corner of my eye and I laugh "Well do you remember which region its in?" I ask "Uhh I'm pretty sure its in the eastern region" She says "Okay then we're going the wrong way" I say laughing as I turn, she blushes and runs up behind me.

"Okay so this village we're going to, why don't you give me some details" I say and we fight off a low leveled demon hoping for weak prey "It's the village where the Shikon No Tama, or The Jewel of Four Souls use to reside" She said dodging an attack of the Ogre "If you remember there was a half demon Naraku who wanted it in the war a few years ago" She slashed at the demon severing it's head "Yea I remember, the damn fool tried to come for us but he was mistaken to try to take you on Choko" I said with a laugh, standing up from the ground. "Yes I agree haha but thank you soooo much for the help" She smiled purifying the demons remains before sheathing her blades "Well I knew you could handle it yourself" I said wiping the dirt off of my kimono (( wiki/Sacred_Arrow .The outfit Erza wears in the picture)) "Well thank you" She says laughing

Since the ogre attack we've been walking for about an hour "I hope we get their soon my legs hurrttt" Choko whined as she stops running to rest "Well if we knew where we were going exactly we wouldn't be having this problem" I say with a sigh "No fair Tora you're a demon" She says with a pout "And anyways its about time we stop for lunch" She says smiling again as if a minute ago she wasn't complaining, I laugh and reply "Alright I'll go look for a rabbit or something" I say wondering off _Sometimes it seems like I'm the one whos the adult_ I laugh to myself silently.

I crouch behind a bush slowly circling my prey _How luck am I to have found a doe? The gods seem to be in my favor_ I smirk as I get ready to pounce "GAH" I see a boy jump into the air at my prey and killing it in one strike "Yes! Mama will be so proud" The boy says with a goofy smile "Hey!" I yell coming out from my hiding spot "That was mine" I growled getting ready for a fight, this boy was a demon and no matter what no one in their right mind would give up a prize like this "Yes well I caught it so It's mine" He says throwing it over this shoulder with a little bit of flame going around his fist, I growl letting a bit of frost emit from my body. "TORA" "SHIPPO" Two people yell, I look behind me to see Choko running my way. She probably had sensed the demon and came to my aid, I look back at the demon with my prize to see a hanyo coming out of the bushes.

"Who the hell are you" The hanyo yelled walking beside the boy apparently called Shippo, Choko walked in front of me staring the man down "I am Priestess Choko and my companion is Tora." She puts her hand out to me as a sign to tell me to calm down "We are searching for the village where Priestess Kaede lives" "And why are you looking for this village" The hanyo asks warily, Choko then strips of her serious attitude and gives him a heart warming smile which seems to surprise him "I'm just here to see an old friend"

Currently we were all sitting in Kaede's hut while we wait for her to be done what she's doing, for a on her 65 summer she sure does a lot. "So Choko are you a wandering Priestess?" The hanyos wife, Kagome asked "Yes I am, Tora and I go to village all around helping them with demon and bandit problems" Choko said sipping her tea "We've only come into town to see Kaede, but it is nice to meet the people who defeated Naraku" Now that caught my attention _These people are the ones who defeated Naraku?_ I wondered to myself "Haha we didn't do it alone though we have a lot of friends help us on our journey and for the final battle" She said blushing "Yes yes I would guess but still, you know we had our fair share of running into Naraku" She said with a small smile "Oh really? Why'd he go after you two?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha slightly turns his head "Well, he wanted my soul, and I'm not quite sure what he wanted from Tora" She said honestly "What do you mean by your soul" Inuyasha asked narrowing his eyes "Well you see, I'm Midoriko's reincarnation" Choko said as if it was nothing, but they were all gaping at her like she was crazy, which is a reasonable response.

"You can't be Midorikos reincarnation! Her soul was trapped inside the Jewel until just recently and you're way older then when we released it" Inuyasha growled jumping to his feet "Yes that may be true, I am 27 summers now but what you're saying isn't the full truth. Before Midoriko trapped herself and the demons into her soul, making the Shikon No Tama Half of her soul was set free, which until before you set her free I had half of her soul, now thank to you I have it whole again" She said with a giant smile as they slowly nod taking in the information "Which means you should probably thank them.." I mumbled under my breath "Oh yes yes I should" Choko said clapping her hands together "Thank you very much for setting Midoriko completely free" She said bowing, I shook my head and sighed.

Choko's POV

Tora got up and left the room saying something about getting fresh air "Choko" Kagome looked at me curiously "Yes Kagome?" "How long have you had Tora in your care" She asked, I looked at her weirdly wondering what made her ask such a question "I've had her since she was 7 summers, shes now 16 why?" "Well she looks a lot like a young girl we know whos the same age" She said "Her name is Rin and the only difference I see in them is Tora's eyes" She said picking up her baby. I thought about this think about Tora before she came to me "Well do you know where this Rin girl is?" I ask wondering "She's currently in the care of Lord Sesshomaru, my brother-in-law" She say, I nodded taking in the information "Do you happen to know if it's okay to got to them?" "It should be fine, yes" Well do you think you could take us to them?"

"No way in hell" Inuyasha yelled "There is no way we're going to see-" "SIT" Kagome yelled and Inuyasha toppled to the ground, I laughed "Subjugation beads, nice, you wouldn't believe how many times I wanted to use those on Tora when she was younger" "Use what on me" Tora asked as she came into the hut "Ohhh notthiiinggg" I giggle and she looks at us confused "Okay then?" She says sitting down "So we are going to be going west soon" I said looking at her "Why? We just got here" Tora asked looking quite confused "They say they know someone by the name of Rin"

* * *

And that is the end of chapter one, please give me some input. Thank you :)


End file.
